Elder Lovia
Unnamed Husband |enemie(s) = |occupation(s) = Elder |affiliation(s) = Six-Member Council |continent = Forsaken Land of the Gods |city = City of Silver |sequence_type = Hanged Man |sequence_rank = 4 |sequence_name = Dark Knight|killed_by = Sasrir}} Elder Lovia is one of the members of the six-member council of the City of Silver. She is a sequence 4 of the Hanged Man Pathway and is following the True Creator. She led an expedition to the True Creator's temple which resulted in the corruption of the entire expedition team. She secretly learned The Fool's full name from Derrick and informed the True Creator. She, Colin and Derrick, led by Klein, wanted to take the people from City of Silver out of the Forsaken Land of the Gods and fought with Sasrir in front of the terminal. After Klein pulled the evil spirit Sasrir into his dream with Star Scepter and confronted him, she used this opportunity to immediately wrapped Sasrir’s body up in the shadow cloak which her bloody flesh had became, and let Colin and Derrick attacked as they tried to die together. She finally died in the Counterattack of Sasrir. Appearance Her face was smooth and fair, her appearance gorgeous. She looked to be in her early thirties, and her pair of light gray eyes seemed to be able to pierce through one's soul. Her silvery-gray hair was thick but curled up slightly. She wore a long black robe embroidered with mysterious purple patterns. History Lovia originally had a husband. One day on an expedition to explore a ruined temple, her husband died. All the members of the team that except her started to went insane. After being cleared from quarantine, there were rumors going on around residents of City of Silver that she ate her husband there.Vol 5, Ch 177 She managed to become one of the six-member council of the City of Silver. She secretly believed in True Creator and wanted to find a way out of the Forsaken Land of the Gods with His help. She once led an expedition to explore the underground parts of the True Creator's half-destroyed temple. The expedition resulted in all the members of her group corrupted after eating fleshes and hairs disguised as mushrooms and fruits. She told Colin that she suspected that the rest of her group members may has been contaminated with something and asked him to monitor and assign them to guard Elder Hawick's inverted mausoleum. She was then confined in the underground dungeon prison of the City of Silver. Later, she was released by Colin to maintain the balance between Derick and Her's backers. She, along with Colin and one other Elder later explored Elder Hawick's inverted mausoleum. In there they met with Elder Hawick that had mutated into a monster after having his promotion ritual corrupted by Artificial Death. She then secretly send out a shadow belong to True Creator on to the connection between Hawick and Artificial Death as she knew there was a connection out of Forsaken Land of the Gods there. But her plan failed due to Colin changing his fate with the shadow. She joined the exploration to the Giant King’s Court in order to assess the condition inside the Palace as well as to find another way out of Forsaken Land of Gods. They found the sea and a Black Door which was sealed and was said to be the place where Sasrir was sleeping. After the exploration, she asked for a separate exploration alone but was denied. After her advancement to sequence 4, She along with Derick, Colin and several selected members once again explored the Palace. Along the way, they met Klein and was proposed to leave all non-demigod Beyonder as there were changes in the Palace. They defeated the guards inside the Palace, along with mutated Enzo and Klein's shadow. They met and fought with Sasrir's Evil spirit inside the place where he was resting. She then sacrificed herself to give Derick and Colin a chance to attack, but unfortunately was foiled by Sasrir. She later died while protecting the skull of her husband from the onslaught of Sasrir. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Beyonder Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Silver City Category:Deceased